Somebody Loves You
by MissB8604
Summary: AngelCollins...Angel's past haunts her, but he will love her regardless. Smutty at first. [ONESHOT]


**Author's Notes: Just popped into my head. Song is called "Somebody Loves You" by Patti Labelle. Originally I wanted to write a happier fic to this song (being one of my favorites) but for some reason the chorus helped this story better than the verses. **

**I OWN NOTHING (only plot).**

**Please read, review and enjoy. **

She wasn't always this desperate. She wasn't always this needy. She didn't always need to make sure that someone loved her.

"Tom."

"Hm?"

"Touch me."

He woke up at this. "What?"

She kept her eyes closed, wanting to only feel in the darkness of their small bedroom. "Touch me baby please." His arm was already around her, but she grabbed his hand taking him to the place where she needed. He didn't do anything at first, afraid for where this might lead to. Afraid of hurting her in some way, but also afraid of why she wanted him to touch her in the first place. When she grew impatient with him, she forced his hand onto to her small mound motioning him to rub it for her. She moaned softly as he took the hint, moving her hand out of the way. She traced her fingernails up his forearm, moaning a bit more now. To better service her, he sat up leaning on his right elbow for balance. Thank God he was ambidextrous. He said nothing to her, but only continued to listen to her moans guiding himself by them. "Mm take it out." She whined to him as she scooted her body closer to him. He did so, tracing the top of her panties with his finger. He gently held onto to her body slowly taking it out of its former place. With every second she was hardening, trying to stifle her moans. It was rare if he ever got to touch her this way. He had tried once, but when he did it pissed her off to the point that she didn't speak to him for a day and a half. "Baby." He said as she grinded her nails into his skin, sending a shock through his body. "Touch me baby." She said louder taking his hand and slowly making him get her off. She was extremely hard by this time and it was causing his mind to spin. He played her with for a while before he realized that her moans weren't anything sexual but that she was crying. Crying hard actually. He immediately stopped, gently putting her back in place. "Ang? What is it baby?" She worried the hell out of him when it came to their sex life. "Did I hurt you?"

"No." She said as her shoulders shook from crying.

"Then what is it baby?" He picked her up, embracing her fully so that she was completely hidden from whatever it is that was upsetting her.

"I, I don't know…"

He nodded knowingly. She was trying to get her thoughts together, and he would be there for however long she needed.

"I, I can't come." This caught him off guard. "What do you mean Ang?"

"I can't do it!" She finally let go, she was past weeping. "I, I can't feel you anymore."

He was confused as fuck but was beginning to understand. "When we make love?"

She nodded her head as she tightened her grip around him. "Ang, why…I mean…what can I do? Tell me what you need." He leaned over, turning the lamp on the nightstand on. He held up her face with his right hand, the other still holding her tightly. Her eyes were sunken and exhausted her voice raspy. "Sometimes, I get numb…when we do it. I go back into that mode that I was in when I…"She wiped her face with her arm, the tears steadily flowing. "I don't want to feel that way with you. I told myself that I'd never be that way with you, that you were touching me because you want to touch me…not because you paid for it." At her last words she fell into his arms, sobbing. He caressed the back of her head, kissing her neck every couple of seconds. "Ang…" Was all he could muster. Was he bringing these memories back to her? "I want to feel you so bad…but I just can't anymore!" Her sobbing had increased causing her to loose her breath. "Hey, hey calm down baby. Calm down love, don't worry. I love you baby, please don't cry." Angel pounded her fist into the mattress. "You are the only one that has ever loved me! I don't want to feel this way…but I can't ignore it."

He held her until she slowly fell asleep in his arms, the sun about to come up. Throughout the night he listened to her sobs and could do nothing to coax her into thinking that _he_ was different than the men she would meet in the back of the club, _he_ didn't want to hurt her, _he_ cared about her more than life itself and most importantly _he_ loved her and wanted her to feel him as he felt her. The professor watched as the sunlight slowly trickled into the tiny bedroom, holding her tightly as she slept a restless sleep. "I love you Angel. I love you."

_Somebody loves you baby_

_Somebody loves you baby, you know who it is. _


End file.
